


"Songbird sings"

by Retec



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retec/pseuds/Retec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No guilt is a heavier than the weight of blood, even by the strongest of wills. Guilt and Death seems to be a common companion for Marie but it could lead her to decisions and options that may weight on not just her but those around her. Her life has been entertwined with his more than she would ever expect, Constants and variables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Songbird sings"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I see you have clicked on my story well I hope you enjoy this first chapter and all that it has to offer please leave any comments or anything like that if you wish and yeah I won't keep you for too long, I will let you get along with the story now BYEE!!
> 
> All of the bioshock content is owned by Irrational Games! I own nothing but my charater Marie!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

 

“Songbird Sing”

~ 

Prologue 

 

1890 

“Lady sing the blues so well  

As if she mean it 

As if its hell down here  

In the smoke-filled world  

Where the jokes are cold  

They don't laugh at jokes  

They laugh at tragedies   

 

Corner street societies  

But they believe her to

They never leave her  

While she sings she makes them feel things  

She says I can sing this song so blue  

That you will cry in spite of you  

Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder  

Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder 

And I have walked these streets so long  

There ain't nothing right, there ain't nothing wrong  

But the little-wet tears on my baby's shoulder  

The little wet tears on your baby's shoulder…”  

Your mother's sweet voice sang as she gently brushed your curly short black hair that resembled that of your mother’s. She sang that song often to you, it was one of your favorites, you smiled up at your mother as she continued to sing the verse once more before pinning part of your hair back.  

Your mother was always so gentle with everything she did, even when she got angry her voice stayed soft and stern. Your mother held her hand down to you, grabbing it softly “ Do we have everything?” your mothers voiced cooed as you both looked around at the small parlor room one last time. Memories of your childhood crossed your mind as you looked at the emptiness that once held so much life. Your mother’s soft voice rang out “I am going to miss this place, darling.” a tinge of sadness crept into her voice when she said it, you looked up at her “Me too, mom.” straining to not let your voice crack at the end.  You squeezed your mother's loving hand before letting out a deep breath “Would you like to walk through it once more my angel?” you looked up to your mother meeting her pale blue eyes,“ greatly.”  You listened closely to your mother as she recalled memories some happy and warm others with filled with pain, some that never were spoke of.  Your mother looked at a small smudgy smiley face with pigtails, that was drawn into the  wooden part of the fireplace with different colors she beamed and chuckled at the sight of it “ That's from when you were just a little baby and I left you alone for two seconds with the coloring utensils to get that happy little face.” you saw a tear threatened to leak out of her eye, but she managed to rid of it.  

~ 

You both walked out of your old bedroom one of the last rooms in the three bedroom apartment, you stared off at the one room you and your mother never went in it was always locked “Mom.. what about that room?” your voice just above a whisper, your finger pointing at it slightly, your mothers face contort to a frown with her eyebrows furrowed she squeezed your hand lightly “I am sorry my little chickadee.” she said kneeling down to your level, tucking a piece of loose hair behind your ear. you knew that question never resulted in an answer so you dropped it quickly.  Your mother stood again fixing her velvet ankle blue dress, then adjusting her small jacket into place then took your hand again and smiled “ Are you ready my little chickadee?” her soft voice rang out breaking the sadness that emitted from the closed off room, you smiled up at her “Yes, mom .”  

~ 

Your eyes lingered on the grey waves that assaulted the sides of the boat you held your mother's hand tight huddling close to her torso for warmth, “Are you excited to see America my little chickadee ?” her voice barely broke through the sound of waves, you thought about it for a moment before answering imaging great new opportunities and people did make your excitement rise.  

A bright smile spread out on your face “I can’t wait mom!” you exclaimed, your mother smiled and kissed your cheek gingerly leaving a red imprint from her usual red lipstick she wiped it off quickly afterwards.  

She glanced down at her rose gold watch that told the time, date, and year and grinned “It’s almost your birthday Marie only eight more days I can’t believe it.” she said holding her free hand up to her cheek as her eyes drifted off into the distance lost it thought or maybe passedmemories.  
You took in what she had said and had almost forgotten that your birthday was so soon you were turning 11 his year, it seemed like 1890 was passing by so quickly already. You broke from that thought letting your eyes linger around the ship looking at the other families some small others large. As your eyes lingered they caught onto something, a pair of bright green eyes the roar of the waves dulled out and your vision blurred slightly but the evergreen eyes pierced through, looking deep into your pale blue eyes you were caught in a trance for what seemed like minutes before a large wave knocked you out of your seat breaking the hypnosis, now all that your eyes saw was the dark oak wood that was the floor board of the ship you let out a sigh before pushing you self back up and fixing your black velvet dress and retying your jacket your mother asked if you were alright you smiled and waved her off. Your eyes darted up franticly to search for the owner of the green eyes but found none, your heart sank as you found no owner. staring down at your hand you noticed they were bleeding slightly must have scratched them on the floor boards, you turned to your mother “Mom, I'm going to use that restroom.” you said to her she nodded at you. Standing up you started to walk into the covered area of the ship as you entered the cover you could hear the sounds of your footsteps clicking as you noticed the wooden door with the words “Women’s Restroom” painted on the front of it in black.  

After entering the bathroom, which was rather disgusting in your opinion not that you expected a passenger ship to New York City would have nice bathrooms, but you still were put off. All you needed was the sink and mirror anyway.You turned the knobs on the sink as water started flowing out of it,you slid your slightly bloody palms under the warm soothing water before the hot water ran out and it turned cold,you huffed and turned the sink off then grabbed a towel wiping your hands off. you were about to leave the bathroom when you felt a slow wet feeling roll down your nostril, you raised your hand to your nose and touched the spot where you felt the wetness. Pulling your hand away slowly you looked down at your two fingers, “Blood, A nose bleed?” you whispered, you looked up at the mirror your pale porcelain skin stained with the crimson blood, you quickly grabbed a towel and held it tightly to your nose, you felt a surge of pain in your head and your vision frizzed out showing a quick glimpse of a lighthouse caught in a storm. letting out a painful screech, you covered your mouth quickly as to not alert the crew or passengers what was that!? you screamed in your head your hands started shaking and blood started to drip off your chin, you noticed you dropped the towel during it all. Bringing your hand up to your nose to stop the bleeding, as you hurriedly searched for the towel. 

You turned the sink on once againrunning your bloody hand under it and splashing some water on you face, after cleaning up you leaned your hands on the countertop taking a moment to catch your breath and review the events of your bathroom visit, you looked up at your reflection your pale blue eyes staring at you the green eyes from earlier still haunted your thoughts, sighing you pushed yourself off the counter and looked yourself over while the clip of that lighthouse ran through your head a million times you tried to make sense of the thing but found no resolve to it. You quickly returned to your mother as not to worry her. Hopefully, only a few more hours to New York you had enough of the dreaded ship 3 days was quite enough of this place. 

~ 

“Marie! Look,” your mother exclaimed, you looked out where her finger pointed it was the statue of liberty that you had read so much about, you ran to the railing of the boat to look out at it feeling the light sea mist hit your cheeks, excitement grew in you as the ship creeped closer to the tall skyscrapers and Lady liberty.  

~ 

AN: This part of the prologue I am going to have to come up with myself cause I have researched in on the way people got into Columbia which I was able to find but my problem is I know how booker got in  and who he got from but I haven't been able to find where the public got such things from, but I do know departure times but I can’t find anything on where the bell code is received, how much it is, or who gives it out so I am just going to work some magic and treat it as something like a train ticket but more expensive.  

I hope you all enjoy! 

 

\- three years later- 

-1893-

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I’d like to gain all ya’lls attention for just several brief moments as I spread the future of tomorrow, the holy city, City in the sky, Columbia!” The announcers voice echoed through your ears leaving a slight ring behind. The banner, the pudgy announcer unveiled was of a heavenly city almost bathed in gold by the sunlight that was depicted in the background, you looked up at your mother her eyes transfixed to the godly banner. Her face full of anxious worry, she turned to you quickly her eyes seemed to be full of grief. She brought a hand up to her mouth as she nervously gnawed at her nails, you noticed sweat beginning to bead on her brow, her now blue-grey eyes darted around now and then. Your Mother's once angelic features had begun to fade as each year passed. Your heart ached for her each day as you knew she was suffering, but your attempts to help always ended in her reassuring you things were fine. You sighed, fiddling with the ends of your black ankle length silk dress, when your mother's voice broke the silents “Marie… I need to show…no, I need to tell you something .” she said still fiddling with the ends of her fingers, she began to walk towards one of the nearby benches that scattered the city “Marie, we… we’re moving.” she said the first part being as a whisper till she just spat out the last part, “W-hat?… Where? Why?” you said trying to make sense of her, she began rummaging through her bag for a moment, then she pulled out two golden slips holding them out in front of you. Your hand reached out pulling one of the golden slips from her grasp, Your eyes scanned it slowly, the slip was decorated with a metallic gold embroidery that lead up to the face of a silver angel, the was covered a light orange. Then, printed in white ink “The future of a better world awaits you in the city of Angels.” Then below that text was “Columbia” the print was still white, your eyes hung on the word for a few moments. You hoped with all your heart that the ticket that was firmly in your hand would in seconds start to disintegrate turning into gold dust blowing away in the wind, but that illusion would not become reality anytime soon. You looked back up to your mother your eyes scanned her face only to see the same anxious and worry that consumed it before.

“When are we supposed to leave?” your voice was stern and flat, your eyes drifted down away from your mother. “By Friday, the latest.” Nodding, You hand her back the ticket. "I'd like to go home now." Your voice said softly, she noticed her look at you a moment before responding "ok..." her voice cracked in the end you could see fear and sadness in your mother's eyes. Sighing you turned your head toward the sidewalk, silence consumed the conversation nothing more was going to be said and you knew that. The tickets, they could not have been cheap, no not cheap at all your thoughts flew around in you head for the few minutes it took to get back to the apartment.  

You had finally made it to the run down brick apartment complex, the sight of it gave you a sickly chill. Your Mother pulled the key to the apartment out held it in front of the lock for a moment before you heard her let out a shaky deep breath then stuck the key in the lock pushing the door open. 

“Marie, I have to leave for work now, but you know.. while I'm gone I want you to start packing up your stuff.” She said while replying her lipstick “I would like to leave before Friday remember.” She walked over to you, looking at you, you noticed her eyes looked tired and red, “I love you.” her voiced whispered as her hand softly touched your shoulder before heading out of the apartment.

 You stared at the empty spot that your mother’s body had moments before stood. “Columbia, the city of angels,” you whispered aloud looking down at one of the fliers from earlier. You just couldn't get your head wrapped around it all, it was so sudden. Rubbing your hand against your forehead you looked towards your small bedroom then towards the parlor trying to make a decision as whether to pack or play a quick song. 

Forcing yourself to recuperate you walked to the parlor, a wide grin spread across your face when you saw her, your beautiful little worn down piano that you yourself saved up for from various jobs not that you needed to save a lot.  

You ran your hand over the light brown wooden key coverfeeling the roughness of the wood gave you shivers down your spine, finally pushing it up you slowly took a seat on the rickety wooden stool.Your petite fingers floated over the keys as joy began to fill you, washing away all the worries you had held before. You knew which song you wanted to sing and play, it was your favorite. Your fingers started to play slow and melodic patterns before your soft voice chimed in with the notes rhythmically.

“Lady sing the blues so well 

As if she mean it 

As if it's hell down here 

In the smoke-filled world 

Where the jokes are cold 

They don't laugh at jokes 

They laugh at tragedies 

 

Corner street societies 

But they believe her 

They never leave her 

While she sings she makes them feel things 

She says I can sing this song so blue 

That you will cry in spite of you 

Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder 

Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder 

 

And I have walked these streets so long 

There ain't nothing right, there ain't nothing wrong 

But the little wet tears on my baby's shoulder 

The little wet tears on your baby's shoulder 

 

Lady lights a cigarette, puffs away, no regret 

Takes a look around, no regrets, no regrets 

Stretches out like branches of a poplar tree 

She says I'm free 

Sings so soft as if she'll break, says 

I can sing this song so blue 

That you will cry in spite of you 

Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder 

Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder 

 

I have walked these streets so long 

There ain't nothing right, nothing wrong, 

But the little wet tears on my baby's shoulder 

The little wet tears on my baby's shoulder 

 

But on this stage 

I've learned to fly 

Learned to sing 

And learned to cry 

Little wet tears on my baby's shoulder 

Little wet tears on my baby's shoulder 

 

But now it's time 

To say goodbye 

Some might laugh 

But I will surely cry 

Little wet tears on my baby's shoulder 

Little wet tears on my baby's shoulder 

 

Lady lights a cigarette 

Puffs away and winter comes 

And she forgets.”

Feeling the thoughts from before melting away as the song ended but you knew now you needed to get packing.

~

You had packed away almost all your dresses and your favorite pair of boots, you had one last dress to pack it was your black velvet one that hung in the now vacant closet. As you folded your dress up and began to put it in your brown boxy suitcase, a crimson drop of blood dripped onto the top of your hand as you placed the dress away. Alarmed you put a hand on your nose to feel the blood flowing slowly of your nose, quickly standing and running into your bathroom with your handheld to your nose. Franticly you looked for a rag to hold back the blood, there was one hanging on the metal rod on the wall. 

You tightly held it to your face, for a moment it all seemed in the clean when an excruciating spike of pain ran through your brain as you plummeted to your knees. Leaning your body over in agony you let out a violent wail before a fuzzy static took up your vision as a black and white scene was taking place. Before you there was an office with a desk at the far side of the room and at it sat a young man with a mismatched suit. His face was turned down to the desk looking at papers when your gaze turned to a man walking in from the door. He spoke you tried to understand him but most of what he was saying sounded like murmurings expect for “Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt.” that was all that you were able to understand from the man in a finely pressed suit that had a tinge of yellow, you looked back at the younger man at the desk he still looked down murmuring something before his faced shot up to the man in the suit that's when your heart almost crumbled his eyes, they were a deep dark green the same as the once you had seen on the ship, but theses ones were full of fear and guilt. Your eyes were transfixed when suddenly the scene cut out and you were hurled back to reality.

~

Opening you eyes back up to your bathroom, you leaned over trying to catch your breath raising a hand up to your forehead rubbing it slightly. 

Feeling yourself catch up and calm down you propped yourself up against the bathroom door, slumping as soon as your back touched it. “What.. the… hell ?” you questioned aloud to an empty room,

 “bring us the girl and wipe away the debt,”your body shivered as the phrase rang out again in your head then to boot to the psycho crazy shit the damned green eyes showed up again.

Sighing, you stood up from your seat on the floor and looked at your bloody face in the mirrorchuckling slightly at the sight before putting a wet rag to your face, when your were able to be alone you weren't as ladylike as you normally were letting yourself go in a way, but haunting thoughts always seemed to creep there way back into your mind. 

Like those green eyes, they looked so sad but they gave you a warming feeling on the inside.

They almost never seemed to be totally out of you mind, but who was it behind them. 

The sensation of cold water on your face broke you from your thoughts, you checked yourself over in the mirror before leaving the kitchen you checked the time, your mother would be home soon. She always seemed drunk, half asleep or in the company of strange men when she git home you always hated it she never would tell you what she did for a living Mother had said we were leaving Friday the latest it was Wednesday tomorrow was going to be long and painful 

~

-A 3 months go by-

“The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?” the quote by poe often haunted your mind as you sat in your half empty room,the moving processes to Columbia was a limited, one way thing so a suitcase was all that you could bring. On the day of your departure your mother whispered something strange to herself that even now you pondered it, she had said “Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt.” The same thing the formal man had said in your vision. Your mother had been acting strangely since you both arrived in Columbia, her moods were always distant and detached, any attempt at conversation ended in mulled words or silents. So you finally gave up on trying to get her attention, Columbia was truly a city of angels well the good parts were at least the part the media didn't want to show the world below. Half the population didn't even seem to know or care about ShantyTown or the people that lived in it, but you saw them, while others turned away at the needy you turned to help regardless of their color or occupation. The apartment you and your mother lived in was located near shanty town so anytime she was asleep or gone out, you would sneak down there and play piano at the local bar The Graveyard Shift, you thought they wouldn't let you play in there since you were only 15 ,but they let you stay seeing as it brought some joy to the bar and the people. 

You decide that tonight that you would venture down there and play with some of the local Shanty kids. You peeked out from your dingy half empty room to the small parlor area that held a couch and chair, looking out to see if your mother was around you noticed she wasn't and walked out of your room carefully you had your dark brown boots on and your tan loose dress that when to about the top of your boots with your whiter worn out corset over top of the dress, but before you left the apartment you noticed a letter under the door addressed to your mother but there was no return address or sender, but curiosity got the better of you as you looked at the sealed letter. Curiosity did intact take over so you peeled slowly at the envelope as not to tear it and you finally managed to open it all intact before pulling the letter out you looked around to make sure your mother was nowhere near. You slid your nimble fingers into the envelope pulling the folded paper out unfolding it with the same hand you took one look and your body froze. “Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt,” in big black bold letters straight across the page nothing else but a small black and white picture of yourself. the letter slip from your hand and floated to the floor, your eyes still frozen to the spot that the letter was suspended seeing the text over and over again in your head. Grabbing your satchel and jacket you head out of the apartment quickly. “ They were talking about some other girl probably,” you told yourself as you ran past the small ornate hairdressers, barbers, candy shops, and toy shops you name it Columbia had it. It all seemed rather wasteful but they did the same thing everywhere doesn't matter if its some “City of Angels” or the slums of New York City Business is business. You slowed to a walk when you rounded the last corner to Shantytown, taking a shallow breath before hearing the sound of children singing a song you recognized. You quickened your pace your black curly hair bounced as you pushed along towards the noise, as you noticed a barrel with a fire in it illuminating three small children in raggedy clothes one child the boy had a guitar and was strumming the tune to Shake Sugaree as the girl standing next to him sang the lyrics and the final child hand her hand out for money you grabbed 20 silver eagles from your bag and placed them in the girls hand gently before taking a seat next to the boy. The song was one that you knew well so you slowly started patting a beat on your lap and singing along with her.

“Have a little song

Won't take long

Sing it right

Once or twice

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

 

Pawn my watch

Pawn my chain

Pawn everything that was in my name

 

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

 

Pawn by buggy

Horse and cart

Pawn everything that was on my lot

 

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

 

Pawn my chair

Pawn my bed

Ain't got nowhere to lay my head

 

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

 

Pawn my tobacco

Pawn my pipe

Pawned everything that was in my sight

 

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

 

Have a little secret

I ain't gonna tell

I'm going to heaven in a brown pea shell

 

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

 

Pawn my farm

Pawn my plough

Pawned everything, even pawned my old cow

 

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

 

Pawn my hat

Pawn my shoes

Pawned everything that I could use

 

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

 

have a little secret,

I ain't gonna tell

I'm goin' to heaven and I ain't goin' no...

 

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

 

Chew my tobacco 

Spit my juice

We raise cain but it ain't a bit 'a use

 

Oh, lordy me

Didn't I shake sugaree?

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned

Everything I got is done and pawned.”

You and the girl kept in harmony well, some more passers-by dropped a silver eagle or two other stayed to watch and enjoy. As the song came to an end and the little girls voice grew quieter the three kids looked at you smiling and giggling “Thank you, Ma’am.” they all rang out at once you beamed a warm happy smile at them as they counted their earnings. Standing up from the mattress you and the Kids had been sitting on you stretched your arms out then thanked and said farewell to the children before walking off to The Graveyard Shift.

~

You pushed passed the rotten wooden doors with “Graveyard Shift “ in big white letters over the top of the door, entering the bar you noticed a few men sitting at the table in the middle of the room and Roland the bartender and bar owner had his head propped up by his hand that leaned lazily on the bar.You smiled “Hello, Roland.” he said brightly swinging yourself up onto one of the barstools, “Oh, hello Marie what are you going to play for us today?” Roland said tilting his head up towards you slightly with a smile. You thought for a moment then pulled a song from the back of your mind, you nodded at him and walked to the rickety old piano that sat by the far right wall. sliding into the old stool that sat in front of the piano, your hands floated over the keys before you placed them softly on the white worn keys as the soft notes rang out filling the bar with the light music, you joined in with your voice rang out rich and emotional.

“Sunday is gloomy,

My hours are slumberless,

Dearest the shadows

I live with are numberless

Little white flowers will

never awaken you

Not where the black coach

of sorrow has taken you

Angels have no thought of

ever returning you

Would they be angry

if I thought of joining you

Gloomy Sunday.

Gloomy is Sunday

with shadows I spend it all

My heart and I have

decided to end it all

Soon there'll be candles

and prayers that are sad,

I know, let them not weep,

let then know

that I'm glad to go

 

Death is no dream,

for in death I'm caressing you

With the last breath of my

soul I'll be blessing you

 

Gloomy Sunday

Dreaming

I was only dreaming

I wake and I find you

asleep in the deep of

my heart

dear

 

Darling I hope that my dream

never haunted you

My heart is telling you

how much I wanted you

Gloomy Sunday.”

As the song came to a slow somber close from behind you, a solitary clap sounded. Turning around you giggled at Roland and waved him off,standing up from the bench and walking over to the bar not taking a seat this time “I think I'm going to head home now Roland.” You emitted rubbing the back of your neck. “Ok, Marie see you when I see yah.” He piped, you waved your hand at him before walking out the doors.  

The time passed quicker than you thought, the sun had just begun to set, seeing as there was no better time than the present you stopped at one of the bridge that led back to the apartment. Throwing your satchel to the side of you and taking a seat on the stone wall with one of your legs hanging off. 

The sun was making it’s final decent, as a dark orange light shown on your face as the colors in the sky mixed, the color reminded you of soft fuzzy peaches.Your thoughts turned to darker matters as an image of the letter from earlier and the picture flashed in your mind, the sun was at its last light so you started walking back.Is she trying to get rid of me you thought to yourself, but the reality of your mother giving you away to someone to erase her debt was a tough one for you to accept. 

“What if she tries to take me in my sleep?” when you said your thoughts out loud they seemed foolish, you rubbed your face slightly trying to rid yourself of these plaguing thoughts. The sound of your boots clicking on the stone was all that could be heard as you hurried home.Your mother was probably aware of your absence by now not happy that you opened that letter too.Sight of your apartment came into view you stood out front for a moment something seemed off.You hurried to your floor before coming to your front door fear seeped into you as you heard your mother talking to someone, you shakily put a hand on the knob of the door twisting it slowly.Your mother stood talking to a man who looked like a personal officers of Comstock, feeling your breath quicken as you looked at your mother for reassurance but found nothing, but emptiness “Oh there you are Marie, I need to talk to you about something.” she said with a fake motherly tone to her voice 

“This nice man is going to be taking you just for a few days just to…”her voice broke turning her head down to the ground the man began walking towards you keeping your eyes locked on her even as the man grabbed your arms, “ Please don't let him take me Please!” you pleaded with her, but your voice became hoarse “why are you doing this?” you questioned her “Give us the girl and wipe away the debt.” she whisperedher eyes attached to the ground. Feeling all hope wash out of you, your skin ran cold the officers hands around your wrist became noticeable to you now, you pulled your arms at his hold. The officer wasn't to big you could try to knock him out, as he tried to pull you out of the room you stepped on his foot with all your weight causing him to get distracted looking down at you. Not sure what to do you flung your head towards his, causing him to let go of your arm you looked around for a moment grabbing a book that laid on the dining room table slamming it across his face before he was out cold. 

You leaned over for a second heaving before you noticed the gun on his hilt rushing to it you turned back to your mother the pistol held up with both of your hands, hot tears ran out from your eyes streaming over your crimson cheeks, your mother stared at you wide-eyed “Marie… it’s ok... it’s ok you…you and I can go together just you and I.” she spoke as she stepped towards you slowly, you held the gun up to her again “I'm not going… please …don’t come closer… please.” Your voice was just above a whisper pleading to her to stop moving, she moved closer her hand was almost touching the pistol.The rumble of the pistol’s bullet sounded, you watched as your mother's body crumbled to the ground her hands clenched around her stomach.  

You let out a sob as you kneeled down next to her body, you placed a hand over her stomach you leaned your body over near her head “I’m sorry…” You whimpered into the crook of her neck, you slid your hand over to hers grasping it tightly “Will you sing to me..?” Your mother requested, you nodded pushing through sobs you began to shakily sing her favorite song. 

“Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost, but now I'm found

Was blind, but now I see

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear

And grace my fears relieved

How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believed….”  

You saw her eyes flutter shut, shaking her hand lightly “Mother..mother..” You sobbed to her, no response you kissed her petite hand before placing it over her chest than the other. You stood up grabbing two white hydrangeas from the bouquet of flowers your mother bought a few days ago. 

You placed one of the flowers in her hand then put the other in your satchel, you walked into your room one last time grabbing the necklace your mother gave you when you were six tossing it in your satchel, you ran past your mother's room noticing one of her black jackets , you grabbed it quickly. You looked at your mother's lifeless body once more before leaving, a few tears escaping before you turned reluctantly out of the apartment, for good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OHH Murder Oh my gosh crazy any way I really hope you enjoyed it and there will be more on the way as you read this!!  
> Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed it let me know how you felt or not that is cool too thank you so much for taking the time to read it and all that also all the songs in this part are going to be listed below so if you want to check them out some of them are from the sound track of Bioshock others are some I just thought would fit well!
> 
> Lady- Regina Specktor  
> Gloomy Sunday- Billie holiday  
> Shake Sugaree- Elizabeth cotten  
> I take zero credit for these songs or the lyrics!


End file.
